Chapter 2:The Sexy Morning!
by Chi Noamoto
Summary: The morning became wild as Sasuke wake up from his slumber...


Chapter 2:The sexy morning

Warning:This is yaoi,boy x boy so don't like it don't watch it!

Pairs:Itanaru,sasunaru

Sasuke P.O.V

I wake up hearing a cooking sound at the kitchen. 'Who the heck cooking at 6 in the morning?'I rub my eyes and sit up yawning loudly so I can be more refreshing.I walk to the kitchen slowly,as I reach at the kitchen…I saw a blond kitsune boy cooking something…WHAT!. "Hey,who are you?why are you cooking in my kitchen?ANSWER ME!"yell me while staring at him angryily.

Itachi P.O.V

I hear Sasuke yell six in the morning and NARUTO WAS MISSING!I swear Naruto was with me last night,I 100% sure!.I quickly sit up and run to the sound of Sasuke yell, I saw Sasuke shock while pointing his finger at Naruto who is cooking?. "Naruto what are you doing"ask me and he turn look at me with a sweet smile. 'So cute~…WHAT!' "Good morning Itachi-sama,last night you were complaining about how tired to cook everyday so I download the recipe from the internet and look wanna some fried rice?"say him and serve the food on the table. 'This getting better and better'

Sasuke P.O.V

Itachi sigh and come to that Naruto boy that he just call and rub his head. "Good job,Naruto"say him and sit at the dining turn to me, "Sasuke this is Naruto and he is a persocom"say him and Naruto smile and wave.I sigh in relief,to think that a half naked boy cooking in the kitchen.I sit in front of Itachi,naruto then serve a plate of fried rice. "Enjoy yourself,Sasuke-sama"say him.I take a full spoon of rice and swallow it. "…This is good"say me supricelly.I don't know having a persocom is so delisious!.I start to eating more,Itachi has finish his and put the plate in the sink.

"Ne Sasuke,can I borrow some of your clothes for Naruto to wear?"ash him.I nob and finish it as so as breakfast I walk to my room and try to find my old clothes the I didn't throw it away.I found it and walk back to the kitchen.I saw Itachi sit at chair enjoying his morning coffee while Naruto wash the dishes. I poke his back, "here the clothes now please go change into this so I don't have to see you in my brother boxes everyday" I say, he smile and run to Itachi's room with the clothes.

Naruto P.O.v

I close the door behind me,then I stare at the shirt that Sasuke-sama give to hand rub the symbol on the shirt, 'what a strange symbol?'. "Hurry up Naruto,I have to take the towel"say Itachi-sama at the other side. I quickly wear it and open the door behind stare at me for a while, "mmm…Itachi-sama you gonna be late to work if you keep stare at me like that"I say with a smile.I saw Itachi-sama face became red and walk in his slam the door behind me,make me abit shock.

Itachi P.O.v

As Naruto cames out,I can feel my cheek heat up and my eyes can get off from his shirt sweetly fit his body that show how sexy he is right now and the innocent look on his face make me… "mmm…Itachi-sama you gonna be late to work if you keep stare at me like that"say him with a smile.I feel so embarrass and not relies I slam the door hard.

Sasuke P.O.v

I almost drowl over the persocom because he is H.O.T!. His sexy body,follow by the sexy movement of his make me wanna… "Sasuke-sama are you okay?"ask Naruto innocently.I slam my face try to wip the blush,the sexy image of naruto and also the rape vision I have.I grab my bag pack and run off to school and STILL has a pink blush on my cheek.

Naruto P.O.v

What wrong with those two,maybe of this shirt make me… Itachi-sama come out in complete dress for work. "Today I'm not going to bring you to my office because I haven't sign a form that allow you to go there"he said still fixing his tie.I smile,I walk near him and fixing it for him.

"Wow,okay wait me at home,bye see ya at dinner"he said and left. 'Itachi and Sasuke-sama blush a lot'. I smile and continue my duty at the kitchen.

Chi:wow it finish,sorry haven't making it for long time, hope all you enjoy oh,and message me if you like it or hate it or have an excellent idea on the next chapter. :3


End file.
